No thorns on this rose
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: I know I'm known for my Shadamy fics but I decided to write a Sonamy fic.


Hey peoples it's me Dreaming Wolf! I know that I'm mainly known for my Shadow and Amy stories but I wasn't always a Shadow and Amy fan not until fan fiction at least. I still like the idea of Sonic and Amy but I've been caught up in the Shadow Rose series I haven't been able to write Sonic/Amy stories. So I decided that I'm going to write a couple of Sonic and Amy stories. I couldn't think of a better title. Once again I don't own anything I don't own the song in this story either the A*teens do. When you see this ~ that means music is playing. So here's my story I hope that you'll enjoy. ^_^  
  
*~No Thorns on this Rose~*  
  
Amy was walking down the streets of Station Square. She wasn't shopping today she already knew what would be for sale. She knew this boring city like the back of her hand or would that be paw? She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day she decided to go to the Mystic Ruins. She walked to the train station.  
  
Amy sat on her seat of the train right then someone caught her eye. It was Sonic! Her eyes widened and twinkled, her cheeks had grown a slight shade of red, and her heart started to beat faster it was the same way she felt when ever she was around him. She knew Sonic would avoid her at all cost. She sighed and thought, 'Why am I so excided? Sonic will just run away again. Maybe if I just sit here he'll notice me.' Sonic was sitting he looked around then he saw Amy. He stiffened up and thought, 'I hope she didn't notice me. She looks pretty today. What the heck am I saying! Hey I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. Crap there I go again! That dress looks nice on her. What am I saying she wears that stupid red dress every day! Whoa Sonic old boy keep it cool you are the coolest after all. All I'll do is say 'Hi Ames.' Yeah that's what I'll do.' Sonic got up he walked over and said, "Uh, uh, err hi Ames." Amy cheerfully said, "Hi Sonikku! How are you doing?" Sonic said, "I'm ah doing fine. How are you?" Amy just smiled and said, "I'm fine Sonikku. Are you heading to the Mystic Ruins?" Sonic said, "Uh yeah I'm heading to the Mystic Ruins." Amy asked, "Can I go with you?" Sonic said, "I-I err um ah sure why not." Amy said, "Yay!" She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.  
  
Sonic and Amy walked through the jungle. Amy said, "Wow it's so beautiful out today and the ruins look so pretty." Sonic thought, 'You're beautiful. Oh no am I actually in love with Amy Rose. Amy Rose the fifth-teen year old that's had a crush on me since she was eight? Can I actually be in love with her?' Amy asked, "Hey Sonikku what cha thinking bout?" Sonic said, "Huh oh I was thinking, thinking about it's getting late." Amy looked around and said, "But it's still sunny out." Amy got a sad expression on her face, "Oh I-I understand you don't have to tell me twice Sonikku I'll leave." Amy turned to leave Sonic said, "Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. The both of them started to blush. Sonic said, "W- what I really meant to say was d-do you want to go out to dinner sometime tonight?" Amy smiled widely, she clasped her hands together, and said, "I'd love to Sonikku!"  
  
It was getting late and Sonic and Amy were heading back to Station Square once they got off Amy said, "Pick me up at my apartment at seven okay." Sonic said, "Uh sure." Amy walked off to her apartment.  
  
Amy walked into her apartment and then she walked strait to her closet. She picked out a sky blue dress that reached to her knees. She put on a pair of beige sandals that looked like Tikal's. Amy walked into the bathroom and brushed her quills. Then she took out her red headband and put in a sparkly sky blue one. She brushed her teeth and put on a rose colored lipstick. She looked in the mirror and said, "Yup Amy 'ol girl you look stunning...I just hope Sonikku thinks that too."  
  
Sonic was at his apartment he was fixing his quills. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He said, "Yup Sonic you did it again you are the coolest." Sonic brushed his teeth and looked at the clock. He said, "Two minutes 'till seven. I don't need to rush but...what the heck I'll just jog there."  
  
Amy waited impatiently at her door. She looked at the clock seven seconds until seven. Amy heard her doorbell ring. She perked up and put on her beast smile. Amy opened the door Sonic looked star struck to him Amy looked beautiful this evening. Amy said, "Hi Sonikku, I mean Sonic." Sonic said, "Uh h-hi Amy." Amy asked, "Where are we going tonight?" Sonic said, "Doesn't matter wherever you want to go." Amy asked, "Do you want to go to Twinkle Park?"  
  
Sonic said, "Uh sure." Amy smiled Sonic smiled shyly.  
  
The two arrived at Twinkle Park. Amy said, "Let's go to that restaurant." Sonic said, "Okay." Amy and Sonic got a table. They ordered their dinner. Sonic asked, "So Ames what do you usually do this time?" Amy said, "I worship the shrine of toothpicks I made of you." Sonic said, "What?!" Amy laughed, "Just kidding I usually watch a movie. What do you do Sonikku?" Sonic replied, "I usually eat a chilidog or three." Amy giggled. Sonic thought, 'She looks so cute when she giggles.' The waitress came back with a pizza. Sonic and Amy dug in once they finished Sonic asked, "What do you want to do now?" Amy thought for a moment then she said, "How about we catch a movie?" Sonic said, "Amy you're a mind reader." Sonic asked, "What do you want to see?" Amy said, "I want to see hmm I want to see "Spirited Away." Sonic asked, "What's that?" Amy said, "It's a movie silly. "Spirited Away" is about a girl who gets transported to the spirit world. Come on." Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist and walked to the movie theater.  
  
Once the movie was over Sonic said, "That was pretty good much better then I thought it would be." Amy said, "Yeah it's the fourth time I've seen it." Sonic asked, "Now what do you want to do?" Amy said, "Let's go dancing." Sonic blushed and sheepishly said, "I don't know how to dance." Amy looked surprised, "You don't? Well I'll just have to teach you." They arrived to the dance place. Amy said, "Just follow my lead." Sonic nodded. Amy out Sonic's hand on her waist and then she took his hand. Then a song stated.  
  
~I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.  
  
If you knew how many nights I've been sitting by your bed, running fingers through your hair.  
  
While your asleep.  
  
I every time I call your name,  
  
Something whispers in your ear,  
  
You turn around to look for but no ones there.  
  
Wherever you are wherever you go I'll be around I'll be around just want you to know.  
  
When your lost without me wondering where I might be. I'll be waiting just around the corner of you're eye.  
  
Like an angel watching meet me when your dreaming.  
  
I can be your pot of gold everything you wishing for.  
  
Do you really want to find the rainbows end?  
  
Let me know and I'll be true.  
  
I will give my all to you don't let anybody take your dreams away.  
  
Wherever you are wherever you go I'll be around, just want you to know.  
  
When you're lost without me wondering where I might be.  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.  
  
Like an angel watching meet me when you're dreaming .  
  
I'll be waiting around the corner of your eye.  
  
There's a song playing and every heart beating it's a key that unlocks every door oh.  
  
There's a time for no when time for your turn and it's you'll wishing for.  
  
If you're lost without me wondering where I might be,  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.  
  
If you're lost without me wondering where I might be,  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.  
  
Like an angel watching meet me when you're dreaming.  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.~  
  
The song stopped and Sonic and Amy were staring into each others eyes. Sonic held Amy close to him and they moved closer together but then Sonic snapped out of it. Sonic said, "We should be getting back." Amy said, "Wha- okay Sonikku." Sonic walked Amy home holding her hand.  
  
Sonic dropped Amy off at her house. Amy said, "You know I had a great time tonight." Sonic said, "I did too. Do you want to get together some other time?" Amy smiled and said, "I'd love to!" Sonic smiled and said, "Great-" Before Sonic could finish Amy was kissing him on his lips. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's shoulders. Sonic hugged Amy. Once they were done Amy smiled and said, "Good night Sonic." Amy shut her door. Sonic stood there for a while dazed then he said, "I think I'm in love."  
  
*~The End~*  
  
Author's note: Well tell me what you thought. Did you love it? Did you hate it? I don't know I'm asking. Please tell me just no flames please. Until you see more of my stories this is Dreaming Wolf saying good bye. 


End file.
